fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash (Demon)
Crash (倉主派 kurasshu), "The Creator of Disaster" (之意 栗屠屡 苧 saigai no umi no oya), was an evil demon who was once the most powerful demon trapped in the otherworldly prison known as the 10th Dimension. He was once the master of the Ellumination Guild who once treated his guildmates like his slaves. Appearance Crash has the appearance of a man of average height with veins all over his body, sharp teeth and large, spikey, black hair. He has red eyes with the right eyeball white and the left being pink. He wears a black shirt with 2 white attachments on his left and right sleeves with gray spikes on them, and also has the Japanese scription of his Rõmaji on the center on his shirt. He also wears gray, baggy pants with black shoes and white cape. Personality Crash is a lazy, laid backed, overconfident, evil, and selfish bastard who only wants to do whatever he wants, which most involves destroying stuff. He thinks he's a king because of his overwhelming power. The only person he can rely on is himself and himself alone. When he was master of Ellumination, he was very careless, irresponsible, and nearly led the guild to disbanding. And he also treats the guild members like they're his subjects to his beckon call. When he left the guild (he left knowing he was going to get taken to the Tenth Dimension) he replaced himself with Real Clive and he chose him at random. When he was sent to the Tenth Dimension, he started to loose his mind and go even crazier than he already is. He also shows a bit of a perverted side when he sexually harassed Cana by licking her face and said they would go back to his guild hall and have some fun. History Crash was once the master of a dark guild he found called Ellumination. Many dark mages joined, but Crash proved to be one of the worst masters of all time. Instead of paying whatever money they had in improving the guild hall, he used it on food for himself, and a royal bed for himself. After alot of their members left, Crash chose Real to be in charge of the guild out of a random choice. When Crash left the guild, the first thing he did was trying to hunt down all those who left the guild so he can kill them. After that, the guards of the 10th Dimension captured him. Synopsis After Ellumination gathers the 10 stones to unleash the portal which opens the 10th Dimension, Crash and all of the other demons escape to run amok throughout Earthland. Once the 25 Inmates were gathered once they were free, Crash decided to start wreaking havoc right away. Once most of the 25 Inmates were defeated, Crash encounters with Gildarts Clive, and his successor, Real Clive, the current Master of Ellumination and the older brother to Gildarts Clive. Crash's presence terrifies Real and it leads the master of Ellumination discovering that his former master is a demon. Gildarts also comments on how ugly Crash is. Fairy Tail and Ellumination arrive to help out the Clive brothers, and Crash questions the current Ellumination members and why they are part of his guild. He also explains to both guilds on how he really treated his guild and how those who wanted to leave had to perform a test in order to leave. Infuriated, Real wishes to end Crash's life for living the lie that he told him. Gildarts and Real both agree to take on Crash together, but once they try to attack him, Crash pins them to the ground with ease, leaving Fairy Tail and Ellumination shocked and speechless. Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crash Mage Category:Crash User